Rollercoaster
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: Something happens between Starfire and Robin at the carnival and it makes Starfire hold a grudge against Robin. What is it? And can Robin make it up to her. Or will he fail and she will continue to grudge and have it to have an adverse effect on the Titans.
1. Intro

It was a cool shady day at the carnival. Starfire and Robin decided to have a vacation from the Titans. It was well-deserved and got the two closer to each other.

"Star. I told you that I'll make it up to you." Robin pleads.

"Hmmphh." Star simply goes him the cold shoulder leaves Robin with a sad puppy dog look.

Robin knows that he has to somehow make it up to Starfire for what happened. He just doesn't know how.

The two of them rode on soft rides with Starfire still not talking to him still.

Robin decides to turn it up a notch.

"Starfire." Robin says.

"Yes. My liar of a leader?"

"Let's get on the 7 heights of doom!" Robin proposes.

They both looked up at the large rollercoast which looked like a ladder for the Earth only it had 7 of them!

"*sigh* I guess… Robin." Starfire says weak-heartedly.

Robin cheers up a little and they get in the long line.

Looking from a distance a shadowy masked being blows a whistle which causes a mini-swarm of giant bugs to come.

The screams of the people outweighed the bugs! As they all scattered like roaches(no pun intended).

"Titans! Well... Starfire Go!" Robin says.

Before either of them could do something the people were all gone and the bugs flew off.

The shadowed being snaps it's fingers and more people start to form a line behind them while the shadowed being blends on in.

Robin and Starfire look confused and proceed to enter the "7 heights of DOOM!"


	2. The grudge is lifted? or not

As they got on the rollercoaster, Robin is still a little suspicious about the bug incident that just transpired.

"Robin to Titans. There was a swarm of giant insects that just scared off some people at the FunWorld carnival. I need you guys to investigate." Robin says.

Robin didn't want to ruin the already semi-ruined time he was spending with Starfire, so he didn't even notice that Raven was the only Titan that was in the tower.

"Maybe we should go and see about the insects that just attacked." Starfire says.

"No way. The other Titans are on it. Besides, the rollercoaster is moving already Star. So just chillax." Robin says with a grin.

"I cannot chillax right now Robin." Star says.

Robin sighs and then goes back to his sad puppydog face look.

The shadow figure is like 5 cars down and stares up at them.

**Titans' Tower **

Raven decides to go outside and start on this "investigation". She gets up and goes to the kitchen. "Well at least Mr. Hothead finally decided to fix the fridge." She says while staring at the fridge. She uses her powers to grab an apple and she munches on it while putting on her robe and going outside.

**Outside**

Raven, now outside, sighs and says "Ok let's start this... whatever."

Raven goes downtown and sees gray insect sheddings. She then grabs her purple spell book and reads page 666. She now sits in her meditative stance, and "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She sends a black wave around the whole city.

**Back at 7 Heights of Doom**

Robin now gives up hope and decides to just enjoy the ride for himself. He still has the sad look on his face, and he puts his arm up. Little did he know, or just plain forgot, that the cars are very little and his arm is right on the already upset Starfire's neck!(Looks like shits bout to get real!). The rollercoaster goes up and Robin has his arm on Starfire, but instead of giving Robin static, she smiles and puts her arm around him.(WTF! But Phew!)

"I cannot stay mad at you Robin. I think we can get over what happened earlier." Starfire says.

Robin, now surprised and relieved says "Wow Star. Rrr... Really?"

"Yes Robin." Starfire responds warmly.

"Well... cool." Robin says.

The shadowy figure must have heard them as it growls in anger.

"I'm sure we will find out who this Slade guy is. And we will take him down." Robin says.

"Yes we will Robin." Starfire responds.

The rollercoaster continues to move.

"We already have taken on rock-head Cinderblock, that slime-stink Plasmus, and that Saiyan-stalker Eclipso. We conquered them all. No one can handle the Teen Titans!" Robin proclaims.

"Right! The forces of evil are no march for us Robin! We can overcome anything!" Starfire screams.

The rollercoaster is now a few feet away from the peak as Robin and Starfire continue their euphoric speeches.

"YEA! BRING IT ON WORLD! HERE WE GO STAR! PREPARE FOR THE DROP!" Robin screams.

"JLORAF! SNORFAR!" Starfire screams.

The rollercoaster falls and screams shatter the cars!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin and Starfire are now hugged up and continue to scream until they reach the end of the first height.

"Whoa! That was something huh Star?"

Starfire's eyes glow and she pushes Robin away.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She screams.

Robin's mask drops and his muscles feel like they weigh a ton. Plus he is having a battle in his man parts to keep from peeing on himself!


	3. frozen in fear

There is tension now in the air so thick only Starfire's energy blasts can cut through it. Extreme fear and gloom combines, stabs and paralyzes Robin. Robin has never in his life experienced such a harrowing feeling. Robin looks at Starfire with a post-Medusa stare effect. His eyes are so droopy that his mask starts to slide off his face. Robin is now in a devastating dilemma. He feels that if he makes any physical movement then Starfire will attack. He decides to remain perfectly still as if he was having a stare-off with a hungry tiger. Unfortunately his ordeal gets worse as his mask is slipping more and more. Robin, who knows that if the mask fall it will most likely trigger Starfire into a frenzy however if he moves to fix it then that will trigger her to. To make matters even worse, he begins to sweat like a Kunte Kinte picking cotton on the Sun! Starfire not making a move either continues to stare down Robin.

Robin begins to think to himself. "Oh boy. I cannot move even if I wanted to. I think I am paralyzed. It feels like a pit bull like fear teeth is eating me from inside out. Oh no Oh no Oh no!" One half of the mask is now fallen off. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! What I am I going to do? NOOOOOO!" The masks now falls off his face! The rollercoaster begins to move upwards again and Starfire charges him.


	4. What's up with Starfire?

Robin was shaking in terror as the rollercoaster moved up. And Starfire stops in her tracks.

Starfire stands over Robin with her arms out.

"E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e." Robin said while shaking.

Starfire decided to put her arms down and just sit and think.

A quarter of the way up, Robin was still "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e".

Starfire then exhaled and began to have a calm expression on her face.

Half of the way up, Starfire began to smile and feel cheerful.

Robin however was still "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e".

"Robin! What's wrong?" Starfire asked.

Robin stopped his whimpering and looked at Starfire.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-ooo-uuuu tried to attack me."

"No I didn't." She responds.

"Uhhh. You were yelling and screaming at me. Then you charged me."

"Sorry I do not know what came over on me. Hugs?"

Robin was confused and not to mention still a little shaken up but he accepted her offer.

"Sure Star." He said.

They then hugged.

Starfire then smelt something sour.

"*snif* *snif* *snif* Robin did you pee the pants?" She asked.

Robin then tried to play it off.

"Uhhh. No. That was just pickle juice I wasted on my pants."

"Well that was a very strong pickle Robin." Starfire said with a snicker.

"Ha-ha-Ha. Yea." Robin slightly chuckles.

The rollercoaster got higher.

"Whoa! Yes!" Starfire said as Robin noticed her start to get very happy out of no where.

As the rollercoaster reaches its peak, Starfire grabbed Robin and kissed him on the lips. It was so warm and electrifying that it sent shocks and chills of pleasure down Robin's spine and throughout his body.

The rollercoaster shoot down and Robin's lips were still in Starfire's mouth.

Once they hit rock bottom, Robin's pleasure kiss quickly turned into pain as Starfire maliciously bit down on his lips.

She then put her angry growl on her face again.

"Grrrrrrrr AHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed as she started shooting starbolts at Robin.

Robin dodged the bolts, got out of the cart, and ran across the other carts with Starfire in pursuit.

The shadowy figure ducked and covered as all hell broke loose.


	5. Raven's capture

Raven was picking something up after just using her instapell.

Since she was with no teammates, she decided that using her insta-search spell was the best way to go.

"This should take no time. My insta-search spell should pick-up something soon. The spell is highly unstable though, but it has no effect on Earthlings. So it should be cool." She thought.

Raven picked up on something from downtown.

Raven flew downtown in lightning speed.

Downtown had people running from all different directions.

Raven then spotted giant moths flying around and scaring people.

Raven then spotted a small child being stalked by a bug.

She didn't want to risk hitting the child so she decided to move in closer to get a better shot at the bug.

"Azerath, Merion, Zinthos!" Raven screamed as she threw food stands at the bug.

The bug got hit by one, but dodges the other shots.

As she tried to come back in for another shot, she finds herself in cage dropped down from above.

The cage was force fielded electric and she knew that if she tried to escape, then the bugs will have a burnt Raven for dinner.

"Just great." She said sarcastically.

Several moths flew over her cage, picked it up and hauls it off to Killer Moths' hideout.

Once they were there.

The room was dark, wet, and filled with silence. Mmmmm. Sounds like Raven's cup of tea.

There were also containers with extraterrestrial creatures in them.

"Titan!" A familiar voice says.

"What do you want Killer Moth!" Raven shouts.

"Where are the other Titans! Besides Robin and Starfire?" Killer Moth replies.

"What do you want with them?" Raven asks.

"Since you are not going anywhere then I guess that I can tell you. I want to keep them from messing up my little girl's plan!" Killer Moth screamt.

"What Plan?"

"My little girl, Kitten loves Robin but that Starfire chick was always in the way."

"Yea. What a surprise." Raven replies nonchalantly.

"Funny. Well we'll see how funny you will be after my plasma whip hits you if you don't tell me where your friends are."

"Tell me in more detail about this brilliant plan of Kitten's."

"Well she decided to kiss Robin at the fair in front of Starfire after she just overheard Robin telling Starfire that Kitten was no longer an issue. Then she came up with the brilliant plan that she can take Robin from Starfire if the other Titans were out of the way… Ohhhh. My Kitten. She is so smart. It's almost…"

As Killer Moth continued running his lips. Raven looked at the aliens and smiled like she had a plan.


	6. Raven's departure

"Well Raven since it's pretty obvious that you're not going to tell me the location of your friends. I guess I'll have to finish you. So… Any last words?" Killer Moth said.

"Yea. INSTASPELL!" Raven shouted.

Raven used her instaspell trick again because she knew that it would cause unstable emotions for the aliens.

They were also in a very low-altitude location, the basement.

The aliens broke out of their cages.

The basement was filled with roars, glass breaking, and lizard clawing!

"What did you do!" Killer Moth screamed.

The aliens looked at him and tried to claw him, but he flew up to the upper level.

"Why you sneaky little."

Raven decided it was time for her to be set free.

"Hey reptile rejects! Over here!"

The aliens began roaring and closed in for Raven.

Some were fried by the force field, but the others managed to knock it lose, freeing Raven.

Raven immediately flew after Killer Moth.

"You think you can take me? AHHHH!"

Killer Moth tried to scratch Raven several times.

She retaliated with a few kicks, but they were blocked by Moth.

They were in the air fighting while dodging alien tackles at the same.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven threw boxes at Moth. And all 3 landed on their intended target.

"You'll pay for that one!"

Moth then pulls out his plasma whip and tried to hit Raven but she teleported behind him and delivered a powerkick which drove him in the mist of the rampaging monsters.

Moth then was down fighting and running to avoid being attacked. However, this gave Raven the opportunity to telethrow a box at him and it sent him against the wall with Raven floating above him.

She then plumbles him into submission with more heavy crates.

As she floated over her defeated opponent. She notices that his phone was going off.

But before she did anything, "insta-spell reversed!" Raven did that and the aliens went back to sleep.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

"DADDY! PUT UP! SHE'S GONE CRAZY."

Moth picked up the phone. It was Kitten!"

"Yes dear." He said in a defeated voice as the phone was immediately snatched by Raven.

"Daddy! Starfire is crazy and she's gonna kill my Robby-poo!"

Raven then remembered that her insta-spell trick was used throughout the whole city, including the carnival and Starfire is no Earthling.

"Daddy HELP! She's gaining on him and my shadow disguise is wearing off! AHHHHH!" She screamed as a starbolt must have hit her.

Raven then flew to the carnival. However, she had to come up with a new plan as her insa-spell reverse trick takes 3 days to recharge.

Once she got there, the sight was completely horrible.

The rides were on fire.

The rollercoaster was a no-a-coaster.

She then spotted Starfire with Robin in arms.

His shirt was ripped to pieces, he had a titty-sized black eye. And his green pants look like a canine attacked him.

"Huhhh AHHHH!" Starfire screamed as she delivered four devastating punches to Robin.

"Starfire STOP!" Raven screamed.

Starfire threw Robin away like bad trash and turned her menacing mean-mugg to Raven.

"GRRRRR!" Starfire growled.


	7. Finale fight

Starfire charged at Raven with 4 starbolts and Raven dodged all of them.

Raven knew that trying to talk Starfire out of it was futile. The best she could do was distract until she could come up with a plan.

Starfire threw some more starbolts at Starfire but Raven dodged them also.

It wasn't long before Starfire closed in and punched Raven in the stomach sending Raven flying back.

Raven began coughing and grew a frown on her face.

"Ok Star. You want to play? Let's go."

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven threw a hotdog stand at Starfire, and it stunned her sending hotdogs and mustard all over the damn carnival.

Raven decided to close in on Starfire with a flying kick which knocked Starfire down.

She closed in on Starfire again and Raven then roundhouse kicked Starfire followed by 3 punches with Starfire still on her feet.

Raven then Ric Flair knife-edged chopped Starfire.

Starfire got fired up at the sensation of her breasts being slapped.

Raven went for a second knife-edge chop, but Starfire caught her arm and gave a devastating elbow which caused her to fly into the ticket stand.

Raven got to try to throw boxes at Starfire but she punched through every single one.

With Starfire closed in on Raven, Raven had to try to fight her in hand-to-hand again.

Raven shot two face punches followed by a stomach punch, side kick, and spinning face kick.

Starfire responded with the same but MUCH harder stomach punches, faceshots, and a face kick of her own which made Raven spin around 7 times like a tornado.

Starfire caught her on the 8th spin from behind with a rear choke on Raven.

"HUUUUUU!" Raven gasped for air. But every time Raven breathed out Starfire tightened her grip.

This happened 4 four times which each exhale, Starfire squeezes tighter.

Raven began seeing stars and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Starfire NO!" Robin screamed while getting up and throwing flash grenades to stop Starfire.

The flash bangs caused Starfire to release an incapped Raven.

Starfire gritted her teeth in anger, grabbed Robin's arm, punched him in the stomach, and then in the face.

Robin was then on the ground again and Starfire unloaded Starbolts on him.

Starfire then starred in anger at the carnage she caused.

Kitten then jumped on Starfire's back and started pounding on Starfire's back with worthless punches.

"I hate you! YOU KILLED MY ROBBY-POO!" Kitten screamed with tears in her eyes.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Starfire screamed as she grabbed Kitten by the hair with one arm and chokeslammed her through the ground with that same arm.

Starfire then stomped away at Kitten.

"St-St-St-STAR!" Raven said while holding her side and limping forward.

"Are you ready for the round 2?" Starfire declared.

"Bring it on!" Raven said.

Starfire flew in at Raven full speed and tackled her through 6 kiddie rides.

Starfire stomped Raven 12 times.

She side punched her 7 times.

Raven tried to fight back by punching at and tusseling with Star, but she got slammed through the game both.

Starfire kneed Raven in the face, punched her twice, kicked her in the stomach, punched her three times, vice gripped her breasts, picked her up with the same arm, and slammed her through the ground.

Starfire then ripped Raven's cloak off, tore it into a rag, used it to choke Raven again, kneed her on the forehead and started overhead smashing Raven around like she was a bag of ice.

Robin was up on his feet again staggering around.

Kitten awakened from the rubble also.

"Robby-poo. You're ok." She said smiling. She was still delirious and seeing stars from the whoopin Starfire put on her though.

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." Robin said while picking Kitten up from the ground.

Starfire caught a glimpse of Robin picking up Kitten and the Kill Bill's "kill sound" goes off.

"LIAR OF A LEADER!" Starfire screamed.

Starfire threw away Raven and flies in for Robin and Kitten.

"AHHHHHH!" Starfire said while preparing to dish out a historical ass-whoopin.

**LASH! Wham! BAM! Gasp! Throkk! Biff! Klam! SLAM! KLUNK! BOOM! ****Bash! Clang! Clobber! Glok! POW! POW! POW! Biff! BOOM! CLANG! WHAM! WHAM! BOOM! BOOM! POW! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! THWOG! **

Raven was able to open her eyes to witness the murkery of Robin and Kitten.

"I have t-t-t-t-ooo do someth-th-th-thing." Raven said.

She began thinking to herself.

"I have to get Stafire away from this environment. As long as she is in Jump City she is dangerous for the next 3 days. I have to use the teleportex to send her somewhere else." Raven thought,

Raven was able to muster enough strength to tele-pick up a box.

She was so weak that the box was shaking. She through it and it landed directly on Starfire's back.

Starfire once again shifted her attention to Raven and closed in.

Before Starfire could tackle Raven, Raven turned into a raven bird shadow.

"RAVEN!" Starfire screamed.

Raven was up above Star and said.

"Up here Star! Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS! Televortex activated!" Raven said.

Raven disappeared and a large black vortex appeared.

The vortex sucked up Starfire.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

The vortex also begin sucking up various carnival items.

It then began to pick up Robin up whose life was already clinging on a thin thread.

Raven reappeared and tried to grab Robin but she was too weak to hold on and the vortex sucked him up and left Raven with his shoes.

The vortex began to suck Raven up also, but she was able to cling on to a remnant of the 7 Heights of Doom rollercoaster.

The vortex also began to pick up Kitten whose life was also hanging on a thin thread.

It picked her up, but Raven was able to grab a hold of her before the vortex got her.

After about 30 seconds of constant sucking, the vortex finally disappeared.

Raven fell to the ground and held Kitten in a bridal style.

Raven was sure that Kitten was dead, but she laid Kitten down gently anyway.

Raven checked for a pulse.

And to her surprise there was one!

"Ok hold on. I'm going to fix you up." Raven said.

"Zinthos Healos. Zinthos Healos." Raven said with that black aura over her hands.

The repeated it 3 more times.

The black aura began to consume Kitten's body.

Kitten began coughing and moaning after a few seconds.

"Ok Kitten you're going to be fine now." Raven said knowing that she could be fixed up at the hospital, but Robin was gone.


End file.
